


Le scommesse, talvolta, pagano

by GotUpLate



Series: Adesso tu mi puoi proteggere dentro ad un abbraccio [1]
Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MetaMoro, primo bacio, prossimamente sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotUpLate/pseuds/GotUpLate
Summary: Dal testo:"Mentre Ermal parlava con la voce degli Stato Sociale, sua mamma, qualche metro più in là, chiacchierava amabilmente con Favino e la Hunziker; pregò che non lo stesse mettendo eccessivamente in imbarazzo raccontando qualche aneddoto buffo della sua adolescenza, cosa che adorava fare. Quando Ermal si voltò di nuovo, poco dopo, la scena che gli si presentò a pochi metri gli fece scendere un brivido lungo la schiena: sua madre che parlava con Fabrizio".





	1. La mamma ha sempre ragione

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno a tutte!  
> Non ho mai scritto prima una fanfiction, spero vi piaccia (se volete lasciare impressioni, suggerimenti o quello che volete, la cosa mi fa solo piacere)! Buona lettura :)

L’11 febbraio, il giorno dopo la finale di Sanremo, la sala-ristorante dell’hotel era gremita di persone - fra presentatori, cantanti e rispettivi parenti - che festeggiavano la riuscita del Festival con un brunch di saluto. Anche la madre di Ermal lo aveva raggiunto. E come poteva non farlo, fiera com’era del suo bambino? Mentre Ermal parlava con la voce degli Stato Sociale, sua mamma, qualche metro più in là, chiacchierava amabilmente con Favino e la Hunziker; pregò che non lo stesse mettendo eccessivamente in imbarazzo raccontando qualche aneddoto buffo della sua adolescenza, cosa che adorava fare. Quando Ermal si voltò di nuovo, poco dopo, la scena che gli si presentò a pochi metri gli fece scendere un brivido lungo la schiena: sua madre che parlava con Fabrizio. I due sembravano presi in un’amichevole conversazione: Fabrizio gesticolava animatamente mentre parlava, gli occhi luminosi puntati su sua madre, lei annuiva e rispondeva sorridente; a tratti ridevano. Era evidente che si piacessero. L’apprensione iniziale lasciò quindi lentamente il posto ad una sensazione di calore e di dolcezza, un sorriso ebete gli spuntò sulle labbra; fu allora che si rese conto di aver ignorato troppo a lungo il proprio interlocutore: voltandosi notò infatti che Lodovico lo fissava divertito, con il sorriso lievemente canzonatorio di chi sembra aver indovinato la linea dei tuoi pensieri. Ermal gli sorrise abbassando lo sguardo e portandosi una mano dietro la testa. Ops, beccato, pensò. 

Durante il viaggio di ritorno verso casa sua mamma sembrava particolarmente allegra.  
<< Sai, mi piace proprio quel tuo amico, Fabrizio. Mi trasmette una vibrazione* decisamente positiva. Si vede che ti vuole molto bene>>. Gli disse ad un certo punto. Aveva un grande sorriso ad allargarle il volto.  
<< Eh, anch’io gliene voglio>>. Fece una piccola pausa, sovrappensiero. Il rumore regolare della pioggia in sottofondo. << In effetti ci siamo proprio trovati >>. Continuò, più rivolto a sé stesso che a sua madre. Guardava fisso di fronte a sé, i tergicristalli attraversavano il suo capo visivo ad un ritmo regolare. Lo pensava davvero che si fossero trovati, lui e Fabrizio: raramente aveva avvertito una simile affinità con qualcuno, un tale senso di fiducia, lui che, nella sua vita, si fidava di così poche persone.  
<< E Silvia come sta?>> la voce di sua mamma gli arrivò ovattata dai suoi pensieri.  
<< Mm, chi?>> mormorò distratto.  
<< Come chi, Ermal! Silvia, Silvia! Non mi dirai che vi siete lasciati?! >> contrariamente a quanto si potesse pensare, sua mamma non sembrava eccessivamente dispiaciuta da quella eventualità. Eppure Silvia le era sempre piaciuta.  
<< Ah, no, no, tranquilla. La vedrò a giorni. Durante il mio soggiorno a Sanremo ci siamo sentiti ben poco: il Festival risucchia tutte le energie ed il tempo. Conto di passare a casa a Milano prima di iniziare il fimacopie, almeno per un giorno o due>>.  
<< Oh, capisco. A me hai chiamato abbastanza spesso però…>> gli disse lei con un sorriso soddisfatto. Stava decisamente gongolando.  
<< Certo, perché sei tu l’unica donna della mia vita!>> le sorrise complice: la stava un po’ sfottendo per la fierezza della sua precedente risposta e lei lo sapeva. Adorava poter far battute con sua mamma, prenderla un po’ in giro di tanto in tanto e lasciarle fare lo stesso. Lei lo capiva. < ma come farei senza la mia mamma! > aggiunse tirandola a sé e sporgendosi verso di lei per darle un affettuoso bacio sulla guancia. Risero entrambi.  
<< Sai, Ermal… - riprese sua mamma dopo qualche minuto di silenzio- talvolta la vita ci mette di fronte qualcosa di inaspettato, ma bello. Dobbiamo tenere sempre la mente aperta a nuove possibilità, cercare di non precluderci niente solo per la paura di un cambiamento. Le scommesse, talvolta, pagano>>.  
Ermal la guardò interrogativo. Sua mamma era un tipo abbastanza sopra le righe, con le sue vibrazioni, le auree delle persone e compagnia bella, ma tirare quella riflessione fuori dal nulla era strano perfino per lei.  
<< Eh, io di scommesse ne so qualcosa>>. Si limitò a rispondere Ermal, pensando alla propria passata scelta di perseverare nella carriera musicale nonostante gli iniziali fallimenti. Sua mamma, tuttavia, sembrò abbastanza soddisfatta di quella risposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ermal ha raccontato in un'intervista che, durante la sospensione per la storia del plagio, sua mamma gli ha detto al telefono di sentire vibrazioni negative. La cosa mi è risultata simpatica, così ho deciso di inserire un accenno.


	2. Il film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo si svolge il giorno delle riprese della puntata di "c'è posta per te".

<< Ciao Fabrì, come stai?>> Ermal rispose raggiante al cellulare. Erano solo pochi giorni che non si vedevano, eppure sembravano secoli. Fabrizio gli mancava incredibilmente; Ermal aspettava con ansia i suoi messaggi e sorrideva come un cretino ogni volta che vedeva il suo nome apparire sullo schermo. Riguardo queste sue reazioni, il riccio non si faceva troppe domande. Parlarono per una buona mezz’ora, poi dovettero salutarsi: il suo treno stava entrando a Roma Termini, dopo poche ore si sarebbero rivisti per le riprese della puntata di “C’è posta per te” * a cui erano stati invitati. Lui aveva appena fatto in tempo a fare tappa a casa un giorno per salutare Silvia.  
<< A stasera allora, ciao Cespuglietto! ** >> Fabrizio ormai lo chiamava così da un po’ e questo soprannome affettuoso non dispiaceva al più piccolo. Ermal poteva sentire la gioia nella voce dell’amico all’idea di rivederlo ed anche lui provava la stessa euforia. La puntata non era trasmessa in diretta, quindi, se le riprese fossero finite velocemente, avrebbero avuto tempo per una pizza e quattro chiacchiere tra amici. 

Il pomeriggio arrivò in fretta, Ermal si stava preparando nel proprio camerino quando sentì bussare.  
<< Avanti! >> La testa di Fabrizio spuntò dall’uscio, era raggiante. Ermal si allontanò dallo specchio, in cui stava controllando che il completo gli calzasse come doveva, e si diresse a grandi passi verso il romano. Si abbracciarono a lungo, il più giovane con il viso sprofondato nell’incavo del collo del moro, Fabrizio che gli accarezzava i capelli. Si staccarono di qualche decina di centimetri, non riuscivano a smettere di sorridere. Poi ad Ermal cadde l’occhio sull’outfit di Fabrizio: aveva delle scarpe da zappatore e almeno tre bottoni della camicia aperti. Non che stesse male così ( la scollatura lasciava intravedere i suoi pettorali), ma non era decisamente il look adatto a quella serata.  
<< Vuoi scherzare? >> gli chiese mentre lo squadrava con un sopracciglio sollevato.  
Il romano si guardò sorpreso. << Cos’ho che non va?>> chiese con aria innocente.  
<< Sei un disastro…>> rispose l’altro scuotendo leggermente la testa e sorridendo. << Andiamo>>. Gli prese la mano e lo trascinò nel suo camerino per trovare una mise alternativa. Fabrizio si lasciava trascinare, mentre sorrideva. La prospettiva di avere qualche minuto da solo con Ermal nel suo camerino non gli dispiaceva affatto… Mentre questo pensiero gli attraversava la mente, la voce di un tecnico li chiamò da dietro: stava a loro. Maledizione, dovevano aver sentito i suoi pensieri.

Le riprese in cui dovevano comparire anche loro richiesero poco tempo: alle sette erano fuori dagli studi.  
<< Cosa vogliamo fare stasera allora? Se non sei esausto dal viaggio potremmo andare a cena in centro…>> propose Fabrizio.  
<< Oh dipende da te, vecchietto! Sai, lo capirei se preferissi ordinare la pizza e cenare da te: ad una certa età si è stanchi a quest’or- >>  
Una scherzosa “pizza”, come direbbe Fabrizio, dietro la testa lo interruppe. Risero di cuore, la serenità che provavano insieme era difficile da descrivere.  
Presero il tram per il centro: di fronte alla provocazione il più grande si era impuntato per uscire, ovviamente. La città illuminata sfilava davanti ai loro occhi: era bellissima. Ermal la guardava con fare sognante.  
<< Che fai, tu rimani qua Cespugliè? >> lo canzonò Fabrizio, in piedi davanti all’uscita. Ermal gli corse incontro.  
<< Scusa, ma, sai, le tue chiacchiere mi avevano fatto venire un certo sonnellino…>>  
<< Ahò, scusa se ti volevo rendere partecipe della mia vita eh! Anvedi che antipatico oh!>> rispose con finto sdegno il romano. Il più giovane gli imprigionò col braccio la testa e gli spettinò giocosamente i capelli con l’altra mano. Gli erano mancati questi momenti.  
Arrivati di fronte alla pizzeria, Fabrizio gli aprì la porta facendogli elegantemente segno di entrare prima.  
<< Addirittura!>> lo canzonò Ermal, ma quel semplice gesto gli aveva in realtà scaldato il cuore.  
Parlarono per tutta la cena: si raccontarono dei giorni precedenti, dei piani per il futuro, risero e scherzarono come sempre. Fabrizio pensò a quanto gli fossero mancati i loro momenti.  
Pagato il conto, decisero di fare quattro passi per digerire. Dopo aver percorso l’Archeologica, si fermarono di fronte al Colosseo; con i gomiti poggiati ad una balaustra, guardavano lo spettacolo in silenzio. Sono poche le persone con cui puoi stare in silenzio senza che questo diventi imbarazzante, pensò il romano. Ermal, nel frattempo, aveva iniziato a fumare una sigaretta, inspirava lentamente e buttava fuori lunghe boccate di fumo. Fabrizio lo guardava incantato.  
<< Sai, pensavo che potremmo comprare qualche birretta e vederci un film da me, non è così tardi. Fra l’altro, Giada ed i bambini sono da sua mamma, quindi puoi rimanere anche a dormire se ti va, così non devi chiamare un taxi stanotte >>.  
Ermal gli sorrise, voleva assolutamente allungare quella serata il più possibile. << Volentieri, tanto domani ho il treno tardi. Basta che tu non mi faccia sorbire una commedia d’amore strappalacrime però eh!>>  
Fabrizio gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e rise. Ermal si beò di quel suono, aveva decisamente una risata fantastica.

Il film scelto dal romano era stato, ovviamente, una storia d’amore strappalacrime: la storia di due innamorati che, per paura di ciò che provavano, avevano finito col perdersi. Durante il finale Fabrizio aveva pianto come un bambino. Si aspettava già di essere preso in giro senza pietà dal temibile Asfaltatore, ma quest’ultimo se ne stava stranamente in silenzio. Il moro si voltò a guardarlo, cercando la ragione di quella grazia.  
<< Non ci credo!! >> esclamò, balzando di lato sul divano per guardarlo meglio e puntandogli un dito contro << Tu hai pianto!! >> asserì sicuro.  
<< Ma cosa vai dicendo? >> tentò invano di negare il più giovane, la voce ancora incrinata dalla commozione.  
<< Te stai un po’ a rammollì, eh Cespugliè! >> lo canzonò l’altro tirandogli un cuscino. Ermal ne afferrò un altro e lo guardò con un sorriso sadico.  
<< Piano >> disse Fabrizio facendo anche il gesto con le mani, poi si alzò di scatto e sfrecciò verso la camera da letto con l’altro, ancora armato, alle calcagna. Appena entrato in camera Ermal lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per i fianchi, entrambi caddero sul letto; nel frattempo il più giovane aveva lasciato cadere il cuscino e, puntati i gomiti sul materasso per tirarsi un po’ su, lo guardava con aria di sfida. Iniziarono a farsi il solletico, fino a che non ricaddero entrambi, esausti e con le lacrime agli occhi, sul letto.  
<< Come mai ti sei emozionato tanto per questo film? >> chiese allora il romano.  
<< Non lo so… L’ho trovato veramente triste, straziante. E mi fa anche rabbia! I protagonisti sono due idioti: sono così spaventati da quello che provano per l’altro da non riuscire ad ammettere di essere innamorati neanche a loro stessi fino a quando non è troppo tardi, quei maledetti stupidi!>> avevano bevuto un po’, quindi Ermal era particolarmente scevro da filtri nell’esprimere le proprie opinioni.  
<< Ahh, mi era mancata la dolcezza del grande Asfaltatore! >> e, così dicendo, se lo tirò vicino, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio. L’altro si sistemò meglio contro il suo fianco e gli poggiò una mano sullo sterno. Fabrizio, intanto, aveva cominciato a fargli dei lievi grattini sulla schiena, mentre il parere di Ermal sul film gli risuonava in testa. Si addormentarono così, già intorpiditi dalla stanchezza e dall’alcool.

La mattina dopo si svegliarono ancora abbracciati nel letto di Fabrizio, Ermal con la testa sul suo petto, i ricci scuri sparsi in disordine. Non era la prima volta che succedeva, avevano dormito spesso insieme, soprattutto durante Sanremo. Non c’era niente di male, si disse Fabrizio, dopotutto, lo facevano in amicizia. Si prese qualche secondo per contemplare il più piccolo, che ancora sonnecchiava: aveva un’espressione di serenità sul volto, mentre dormiva stretto a lui. Sentiva il suo respiro profondo e regolare scaldargli la pelle. Ancora in contemplazione, Fabrizio iniziò allora ad accarezzargli pigramente i capelli; il gesto è stato probabilmente apprezzato, pensò Fabrizio, notando che il più giovane aveva cominciato ad emettere qualche mugolio di approvazione. Guardò l’orologio: erano le 11 in punto, neanche tanto tardi, pensò.  
<< Buongiorno! >> disse allora ad Ermal, che aveva evidentemente iniziato a svegliarsi. << Sono le 11, tu a che ora hai il treno? >>  
A quelle parole Ermal tirò su la testa di scatto, qualche secondo per mettere a fuoco il volto di Fabrizio:  
<< Cazzo, alle 11.45!! E devo anche passare in hotel a prendere la mia roba! >>  
<< Ti accompagno in macchina, altrimenti non ce la fai sicuro >>

Grazie all’abilità di Ermal nel mettere ansia e a quella di Fabrizio come tassista, arrivarono al binario con 5 minuti di anticipo. Quando l’altoparlante annunciò il treno per Milano, Il più giovane si voltò verso il romano, che gli stava sorridendo con occhi tristi.  
<< Ci sentiamo e ci vediamo presto, compare! >> disse quest’ultimo abbracciandolo.  
<< Ci mancherebbe, vecchietto! >> rispose l’altro ricambiando l’abbraccio. Salì sul treno e si sedette al suo posto. Guardare la figura di Fabrizio che lo salutava farsi sempre più piccola mano a mano che il treno si allontanava gli diede un senso di costrizione alla bocca dello stomaco. Si sarebbero sentiti spesso e anche visti, appena possibile, si ripetè Ermal mentalmente. Eppure quel senso di malessere non passava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Non sapevo dove fossero gli studi cinematografici in cui viene girato il programma, quindi ho optato per Roma.  
> ** Mi sembra di aver letto, se non sbaglio in una fanfic di questo sito, che Fabrizio lo abbia chiamato così in un'intervista.


	3. La svolta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La battuta di Ermal sulle fanarts innesca una serie di pensieri e reazioni inaspettate.

I giorni passarono fra gli impegni frenetici di entrambi, in giro per l’Italia per i rispettivi firmacopie. Come promesso, i due amici si sentirono parecchio. Fabrizio – cosa che rinfacciava spesso al riccio - stava perfino diventando più tecnologico per lui.  
Quel giorno Ermal aveva trovato qualcosa di particolarmente divertente da mandargli: i disegni, fatti da alcune fans, di loro due come coppia. Ci avevano riso sopra insieme bonariamente al telefono. Non che ci fosse nulla di male, ma il pensiero di loro due in quelle situazioni era veramente strano, lo faceva sorridere. Almeno così pensava inizialmente: quando aveva chiuso la chiamata, una cappa grigia di tristezza era inaspettatamente calata su di lui, peggiorando nell’arco della serata fino a diventare vero e proprio malumore. Per fortuna Silvia era andata a letto presto.  
Il film che aveva visto con Fabrizio aveva continuato a tornargli in mente nei giorni successivi - Ermal non capiva come mai – e più ci pensava, più si innervosiva per la stupidità dei personaggi, e più voleva vedere Fabrizio. Sua mamma, dall’altro lato, non lo aiutava di certo, chiedendogli notizie dell’amico praticamente ogni volta che si sentivano. In realtà, le volte in cui lo aveva nominato erano state solo due, ma la cosa lo urtava lo stesso. Anzi, a dire il vero, la cosa che lo urtava di più era il fatto che ciò lo urtasse, perché gli dava un senso di inquietudine.  
Circa due settimane dopo Roma, lui e Fabrizio avrebbero avuto un firmacopie in posti vicini. Per fortuna, si disse Ermal, perché la situazione per lui stava diventando insostenibile: doveva parlare con l’altro. Non sapeva perché, ma sentiva una necessità viscerale di parlarci, vedere se stava bene o se, dopo la storia di quel post, fosse turbato come lo era lui. Al telefono, in verità, era sembrato sempre piuttosto tranquillo… anche se, a dirla tutta, gli era parso che lo cercasse un po’ più spesso, ma con una nota di tristezza in più nella voce. 

Era fine febbraio ed un’ondata di gelo aveva attraversato l’Italia, motivo per cui Ermal aveva raggiunto Fabrizio nel suo albergo. Era stato l’amico a chiamarlo e a proporglielo, in realtà. Stavano parlando di vari argomenti come sempre, seduti sul letto del moro mangiando le pizze ordinate. Il discorso era caduto sul film che avevano visto insieme a Roma.  
<< Sai, più ci penso e più lo trovo triste >> iniziò Ermal con gli occhi bassi, << ma capisco che in certe situazioni sia difficile rischiare, mettere in dubbio tutto, soprattutto quando ci sono di mezzo dei bambini… >>  
Fabrizio per poco non si strozzò con la coca cola a quelle parole: non c’erano bambini nel film. Un pensiero gli attraversò la mente, Ermal glielo vide passare negli occhi e realizzò la cazzata che aveva appena detto. Si alzò dal letto e si coprì la faccia con le mani, probabilmente era rossissimo. Dopo pochi secondi sentì il letto cigolare sotto il peso di Fabrizio, scostò le mani: l’altro era in piedi di fronte a lui, i loro volti a pochi centimetri di distanza. Il più giovane si sentì nuovamente bruciare le guance, il cuore prese ad accelerare. Fabrizio gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli, guardandolo come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo. Il riccio poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo sul viso e questo lo confondeva. Si accorse di stare fissando le sue labbra, che in quel momento gli sembravano estremamente invitanti. Anche il romano si rese conto della traiettoria del suo sguardo e sorrise. Con una mano gli alzò delicatamente il mento, lo guardò per qualche secondo negli occhi e poi lo baciò. Ermal sentì le gambe, improvvisamente molli, cedere sotto il suo peso. Si aggrappò al fianco dell’altro, che gli stava intanto mordicchiando il labbro inferiore. Fabrizio approfittò del lieve sospiro che fuoriuscì dalle labbra di Ermal per approfondire il contatto, inserendo la lingua fra le sue labbra. Il bacio era dolce, lento; le loro mani vagavano senza fretta sul corpo dell’altro, mentre ogni tanto qualche piccolo gemito o sospiro sfuggiva dalle labbra di uno dei due. Ad Ermal sembrava che le mani di Fabrizio tremassero leggermente. Dopo qualche minuto, quest’ultimo si accorse dell’erezione del più giovane che gli premeva contro una coscia, sorrise: e lui che credeva l’altro non ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti. Fece scivolare un ginocchio fra le sue gambe, provocando nell’altro un fremito. Ermal si aggrappò alle sue spalle e, mentre nascondeva il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, liberò un profondo sospiro di piacere. Sentiva il profumo deciso del suo dopobarba pungergli il naso ed adorava quella sensazione.  
<< Fabrì…>> lo chiamò con voce ridotta ad un sussurro dal desiderio.  
<< Dimmi, amore mio >> rispose l’altro, la voce incredibilmente bassa, mentre continuava a far vagare le mani languide sulla schiena dell’altro.  
Nel sentire quell’appellativo, Ermal si staccò per guardarlo negli occhi per un secondo. Sapeva che Fabrizio soppesava attentamente le parole che usava, per questo voleva vedere i suoi occhi in quel momento: voleva ricordarseli. Poi gli prese il viso tra le mani e azzerò nuovamente le distanze fra le loro labbra. C’era più passione in questo bacio, più urgenza. I loro baci erano adesso più profondi e sicuri; anche Ermal iniziò a giocare con le labbra dell’altro, mordicchiandole lievemente di tanto in tanto, quando la necessità imponeva loro di staccarsi per respirare. Lentamente, le mani del riccio iniziarono a scendere lungo il busto di Fabrizio, fino a fermarsi sui suoi fianchi. Gli sollevo la maglietta, separandosi da lui soltanto il tempo necessario per fargliela togliere. Ermal accarezzò il petto olivastro dell’altro, che fremeva leggermente sotto il suo tocco; tracciava il profilo dei lievi pettorali sotto i tatuaggi. Quando iniziò a slacciargli la cintura, le sue mani tremavano. Fabrizio, che doveva essersene accorto, gliele prese fra le sue, poi, portatane una al suo volto, con una lieve pressione gli fece sollevare il mento per guardarlo negli occhi.  
<< Non dobbiamo fare niente, se non sei convinto… >> gli disse.  
Tutta la sua usuale strafottenza sembrava scomparsa, nessuna battuta sagace gli si affacciava alla mente.  
<< No, sono sicuro. Lo voglio >> si limitò a rispondere, sorridendo deciso al romano. L’altro si illuminò in un sorriso, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò a stampo, dolcemente. Ermal poteva ancora sentire il suo sorriso sulle labbra e, non potendosi trattenere, sorrise a sua volta contro quelle dell’altro. Le sue mani trafficarono con la cintura fino a liberare l’erezione di Fabrizio. Quando la accarezzò con il palmo aperto dalla mano, sentì l’altro fremere sotto il suo tocco. Alzando lo sguardo, vide che i suoi occhi, resi liquidi e profondi dal desiderio, cercavano a loro volta i suoi. Fabrizio aveva il respiro affannato, la bocca semiaperta fra i sospiri ed i capelli arruffati; Ermal pensò che fosse assolutamente bellissimo. Lentamente, iniziò a muovere la mano lungo la lunghezza. Fabrizio poggiò la fronte contro la sua e si resse con entrambe le mani alle sue spalle, incapace di tenersi in piedi con le sue sole forze. Ansimava sempre più profondamente e, quando Ermal fece passare il pollice sul glande umido, gemette e spostò una mano dietro la nuca del più giovane, muovendo di tanto in tanto il pollice a mo’ di carezza.  
<< Ermal… Ermal… >> lo chiamava spesso, con voce bassa e roca, fra un gemito e l’altro. Probabilmente era vicino ormai. Ermal, senza pietà, passò di nuovo il pollice sulla cappella, da cui ormai fuoriusciva liquido pre-orgasmico.  
<< Ermal… >> lo chiamò di nuovo; la voce, stavolta, più alta. Era parecchio vicino, concluse il più giovane, allora accelerò il ritmo e, dopo pochi secondi, Fabrizio si contrasse mentre veniva nella sua mano, con un gemito strozzato. Si lasciò andare quasi di peso fra le sue braccia, il viso nell’incavo nel suo collo.  
<< Dimmi tutto, amore mio >> gli sussurrò Ermal all’orecchio. Lo sentì sorridere contro la sua pelle. Poi, mentre il respiro gli si regolarizzava piano piano, Fabrizio iniziò a far scorrere le labbra sul suo collo, dandogli ogni tanto anche piccoli baci alternati a lievi morsi. Dopo poco iniziò a strusciarglisi addosso, contro la sua erezione ancora costretta nei jeans. Il riccio stava impazzendo, iniziò ad ansimare.  
<< Già sei messo così e ancora non ti ho toccato… >> lo sfottè Fabrizio ridacchiando.  
<< Fanculo >> gli rispose l’altro ridendo, per quanto poteva fra i gemiti.  
Fabrizio allora si staccò lievemente e gli rivolse un sorrisetto complice, iniziando a levargli pantaloni e boxer. Ermal pensò di venire già quando vide l’altro inginocchiarsi di fronte alle sue gambe. Questo iniziò a passare la lingua sulla sua lunghezza, facendogli girare la testa. Continuò a stuzzicarlo così per un po’, tirandogli fuori gemiti più alti quando si concentrava sul glande. Quando Fabrizio glielo prese completamente in bocca, il riccio si mise una mano sulla bocca per attutire il gemito; avrebbe voluto urlare. Avrebbe anche voluto chiamare l’altro, come questo aveva fatto prima con lui, ma non riusciva neanche ad articolare quelle due sillabe: stava ormai ansimando senza controllo, con una mano fra i capelli di Fabrizio. Questo, senza fermarsi, fece lentamente salire le mani lungo il retro delle sue cosce, fino a fermarsi una volta raggiunti i suoi glutei, che strinse delicatamente. Era molto vicino, troppo. Tirò debolmente indietro i capelli di Fabrizio, nel tentativo di avvisarlo, ma l’altro non dava segno di volersi scostare.  
<< Fabrì… Io… >> riuscì a bonfonchiare fra gli ansimi. Con l’orgasmo che arrivava, iniziò ad essere percorso da tremiti, mentre l’altro accelerava il ritmo. Quando Ermal venne, gemette acuto e si piegò in avanti, accartocciandosi poi su Fabrizio. Ancora ansimante, si abbassò all’altezza dell’altro e gli prese il viso fra le mani.  
<< Tutto ok? >> gli chiese, mentre poggiava la fronte contro la sua. Si sentiva abbastanza in colpa per essergli venuto in bocca, anche se l’altro lo aveva deliberatamente scelto.  
<< Sì >> rispose semplicemente questo, annuendo lievemente e sorridendo, << benissimo>>.  
Anche il più piccolo sorrise, poi lo baciò di nuovo, ancora e ancora.  
Quella notte si addormentarono di nuovo stretti nelle braccia l’uno dell’altro.

La mattina seguente il risveglio fu meno traumatico del previsto: la consapevolezza si era fatta strada progressivamente in ognuno di loro nelle ultime settimane; avevano avuto a lungo paura a dare un nome a quel sentimento, come se non farlo lo rendesse meno reale, ma già sapevano di provare qualcosa per l’altro. Avevano passato la colazione a fare piani per rivedersi di nuovo il prima possibile. Non riuscivano a smettere di sorridere.  
<< Parlerò con Silvia appena torno a Milano…>> iniziò Ermal guardando il suo cappuccino. Non voleva mettere pressione a Fabrizio sull’argomento, sapeva perfettamente che la situazione era diversa, dato che Fabrizio aveva due figli. Si accorse dello sguardo del più grande su di sé, alzò gli occhi, pur temendo quello che avrebbe potuto leggerci.  
<< Non hai paura >> non era una domanda, ma un’affermazione, detta da Fabrizio con un fil di voce e con un’espressione di sorpresa sul volto.  
<< No… No io non ho più paura: ne ho avuta parecchia, ma adesso so quello che provo e so che anche tu provi lo stesso. Non credo sia corretto continuare a fingere con Silvia, soprattutto dopo stanotte>>.  
Silenzio. Ermal allora si affrettò a continuare: << So che devi pensare anche ai bambini, la situazione è diversa, io… non voglio metterti assolutamente pressione, solo penso sia la scelta più corretta nella mia situazione >>.  
Fabrizio lo fissava a bocca aperta, l’altro non capiva quella reazione di pura sorpresa e non sapeva come comportarsi.  
<< Fabrì, dimmi qualcosa, per favore, mi stai uccidendo >> disse alla fine con tono supplichevole. L’altro sbattè le palpebre e sembrò riprendersi. << Scusa, scusa, è che… io non mi aspettavo una tua reazione così… così… pronta e rapida, ecco, pensavo avresti avuto bisogno di un po’ di tempo per pensarci e…>>  
<< E tu ne avrai quando vuoi di tempo per pensare, tutto quello che ti serve >>. Ermal gli prese una mano, stringendola delicatamente con fare incoraggiante, ma adesso era preoccupato, Fabrizio glielo leggeva in faccia: temeva forse che lui avesse dei ripensamenti? Decise quindi di sganciare la bomba.  
<< Io… ho già parlato con Giada>>.  
Ermal rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta, come un idiota << Tu hai già… ma quando? >> mormorò dopo qualche secondo.  
<< Dopo la storia del post… Ormai mi era chiaro cosa provassi, era inutile che negassi a me stesso e, beh, una volta ammesso, era sbagliato stare con lei. Non le ho detto che il motivo per cui la lasciavo sei tu, solo che mi sono innamorato di un’altra persona >>. Fabrizio aveva pronunciato tutto il discorso senza guardarlo, era probabilmente in imbarazzo. Ermal era, in prima istanza, molto stupito, ma poi si sentì invadere il petto da una sensazione di calore: era commosso per l’affetto che l’altro gli dimostrava: doveva tenerci veramente molto se il solo realizzare cosa provasse lo aveva spinto a lasciare Giada.  
<< Perché non mi hai detto nulla? >> gli domandò poi dolce, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice.  
<< Io… pensavo tu non ricambiassi. Mi sembravi tranquillo e felice, non volevo rovinare nulla >>.  
Ermal era decisamente commosso e si rese conto di ammirarlo immensamente: fra loro all’epoca non era successo nulla, ma Fabrizio aveva affrontato quello che provava, da solo aveva fatto i conti con sé stesso e aveva agito di conseguenza, nel modo che gli sembrava più rispettoso verso sé stesso e verso gli altri, e tutto questo senza farne parola con lui, senza cercare in lui nessun sostegno. Lui, invece, era stato molto più codardo. Si ripromise di farlo sentire tanto amato quanto si sentiva lui dopo quella rivelazione.  
<< Non so cosa ho fatto per meritarti… >> disse infine il riccio, pronunciando a voce alta il suo pensiero. Fabrizio lo guardò commosso, si portò alla bocca la mano dell’altro per baciargliela.  
<< Probabilmente qualcosa di terribile! >> scherzò poi. Ermal rise. Le cose sarebbero andate bene, dopotutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera! Qui si conclude al momento la nostra vicenda! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Non so se continuerò questa fanfiction con scene di Everyday life o se le pubblicherò sciolte... Che dubbo amletico!

**Author's Note:**

> *Ermal ha raccontato in un'intervista che sua mamma, durante la sospensione dalla gara per la storia del plagio, gli ha detto al telefono di sentire delle vibrazioni negative. La cosa mi era risultata molto simpatica, quindi ho inserito un accenno alla faccenda.


End file.
